New Addition
by Vegas-Asian
Summary: There are some small differences between the universes. In our universe, Lincoln lee isn't a part of the Fringe division and he is married.  includes original character
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In our universe, Lincoln Lee isn't exactly in the Fringe division like in the alternate universe, but he is in the FBI. That isn't the only difference between the two universes. In our universe, there is a Mrs. Lincoln Lee (OC). (story still in development)

Chapter One: Spring Break

Classes had just been let out on the Harvard campus when Lincoln made his way to the Fringe lab. As soon as he approached the door, his phone pinged announcing the arrival of a text message. He paused to glace at the screen and smiled at the name that appeared at the screen.

**ELIZA-What r u up 2?**

Lincoln clicked the name and the phone dialed for Eliza's phone.

"Hello, Special Agent Lee," chimed a familiar voice.

"Back at you Missus Lee," he replied.

"Professor Lee, mister. I didn't get that degree for nothing," she teased. Lincoln's smile grew wider at the sound of her laughter. "Anyways, I was talking to Gwen Jones who teaches at Harvard now. She texted me last night saying she saw you at her campus." Eliza was talking in her usual cheery quick tone as she always did.

"So did she say anything else? Where are you? There is a lot of background noise."

"Well today she said you look mighty fine in the navy blue pea coat I got you for Christmas." She detailed with her matter of fact tone. "Personally, I adore the pants. As professional as those suit pants are, they still perfectly emphasize that nice ass of yours." Lincoln looked down at his coat and found his was wearing the mentioned coat. A moment later, a hand grabbed his left butt cheek and when he turned around he received a quick peck on the cheek. "Seeing you standing in the middle of a crowded college hallway brings back memories."

"When you wore those plaid shirts over your jeans and t-shirts with witty quotes," he recalled as he hit the end button on his phone.

"Meanwhile you wore skinny jeans, long sleeve white dress shirts, and sweater vests." She tugged at one side of his open coat, pulling him closer to him.

"Don't forget the ties," he reminded her.

"Of course not, I love the ties," She whispered as his lips brushed against her cheek. "Still love the ties. It makes it so much easier to pull you into kiss."

"Or into an empty room," teased Lincoln before his lips met Eliza's. They stood in the middle of the hallway for a minute before Eliza abruptly pulled away.

"Wait when was that?" asked Eliza with one eyebrow raised. Her cheery expression was gone and replaced with utter confusion.

"Your step-sister's wedding and most of your family was present, which meant we were both drunk," Eliza simply nodded revealing a small smile as she reached an 'ah-ha' moment. "By the way, what are you doing in Boston? I was heading home tonight. Tomorrow morning the latest."

"I thought I would surprise you. I was going to call you towards lunch time, but saw you on my way to Gwen's office. I was going to spend the day with Gwen while you finished up work. Since it is Friday, we could make this a weekend trip," she explained. "You know we can fly our geek flag and spend the weekend at the museums or just work on Operation Bootie." She emphasized every syllable of 'bootie'.

"Operation Booty? Wow, Agent Lee, you know how to get them college girls?" commented a voice behind Eliza. Eliza's olive skin got a couple of shades more red and she buried her face into Lincoln's coat. After a deep breath, she turned around and smiled at the dark haired man in the duffle coat.

"That's actually bootie with an 'ie'," explained Lincoln. "Mr. Bishop, may I introduce you to my wife, Eliza. Eliza, this is Peter Bishop we just finished up a case together."

"Hello, I'm sorry you overheard that." Mitsy held her hand out and Peter took it to shake.

"No, don't apologize. It's just so early that I couldn't stop myself from making a comment," joked Peter, lifting his mug to his mouth for a quick sip. "Though it is an interesting euphemism."

"My father-in-law started it when we got married. Eliza is the youngest, but the first to marry in her family." Lincoln looked down at Eliza.

"My dad is career military and he thought the euphemism was funny it worked on two different level. Sadly, it stuck. You know, I'll leave you two to finish your reports and all. I'm going to Gwen's office." She nodded at both men. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bishop." Eliza turned around and started her way down the hallway that was no longer as crowded as it was before. She made it about five yards away before turned towards Lincoln again. "I brought this for you, just in case my surprise wasn't so welcomed." It was then Lincoln noticed the gift bag in held in her left hand, the same hand she carried her cell phone. She dashed back to Lincoln to hand over the bag before she scurried around back down the hall and around the corner. Both men watched in silence as she left only looking at each other once she disappeared around the corner.

"She is quite energetic and a little bit awkward at time, but she is..." Lincoln paused as he couldn't find the right words.

"She has a refreshing personality. With all the work we do, she manifests the optimism and innocence we don't interact with often. The two of you complement each other, but if your kids get half of her energy..." Peter didn't continue as both he and Lincoln laughed. "Besides you have met Walter, Eliza was just bashful. Walter can get awkward."

"Well this division is a little odd overall, I am referring to cases mainly. Agent Broyles sent me over with some papers having to do with the last case." Lincoln appeared into the bag Eliza handed to him. "He also wanted me to discuss something else with your division. I believe my wife baked coffee cake, so I guess we can talk over some breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

note: this is set right after the Stowaway episode.

Chapter 2

When Peter and Lincoln entered the lab, the rest of the fringe division was already focused on their tasks. Walter and Olivia were huddled over a table covered with fluid filled beakers and flasks. Their attention was divided between the contents of the table and the formulas on the white board nearby. Astrid was standing in one of the side offices riffling through files.

"Peter! Agent Lee!" exclaimed Walter looking up from his work. "Bil...Agent Dunham and I were just working on a new soul magnet. Astrid is still looking for the perfect canidate for the transfer. Peter is there anyway to speed up the computer's search?" Walter stopped and gestured to the green-silver patterned gift bag Eliza had given Lincoln with a smile. "What have you got there, Agent Lee?"

"Mrs. Lee dropped came into town and dropped off some coffee cake," explained Peter, setting his messenger bag down on an empty chair.

"By any chance is there cinnamon sugar crumbled on top?" Walter continued, walking closer to Lincoln. He took the bag from the agent's hand and peered in.

"I don't believe she makes it any other way. Eliza likely included a couple of paper plates and plastic spoons or forks. Help yourselves." Lincoln leaned against a nearby table and watched Walter as he explored the contents of the bag. Walter extracted the plastic container and opened the lid taking in a waft of the aroma inside.

"My god, Agent Lee. It smells utterly delectable," exclaimed Walter, turning back to his work table.

"Walter, you are not running off with the entire container," instructed Peter, stopping Walter in mid-turn taking the container from his hands. "How 'bout I cut you a slice while you work with Be..Olivia?"

"Yes...yes" Walter shuffled away back to Olivia. Peter looked at Lincoln who was just watching Walter reach for a beaker with a small smile on his face.

"So you said, Broyles sent you over for a couple of reasons," reminded Peter. Lincoln nodded and reached into his black leather messenger bag that hung from his shoulder to pull out a couple of files.

"This are just the preliminary reports." Lincoln past the files to Peter. "Also Broyles mentioned that your division is short a FBI agent. He expressed that I might join the division temporary with the approval of its members."

"Broyles sent you over to see if we wanted you in Fringe Division." Peter echoed Lincoln's announcement with a look of surprise.

"I will not be offended if you and your assoicates decide not to take me. Considering this isn't the most typical FBI unit around, the type of agents you take must work on another level." Lincoln held his hands in front of him. "I am aware with my experience with the last case that you don't deal with just anything. This all seems Twilight Zone worthy to me." He looked around the lab, his stare pausing most noticeably at Gene (the cow).

"As far as I am concerned, Broyles recommendation is all you need. I don't see a problem adding you to the team, but you realize that you would be the only member married." Peter set the container of cake down stack of papers on a nearby table and motioned at Astrid in the office. He caught her attention and she made her way to the two men.

"I'll get Walter a slice of that cake. I am assuming he will want a glass of milk with it. He just finished milking Gene after a half hour ago. Anyone else up for a glass." She picked up the container and retrieved the gift bag from Lincoln's hand.

"That will be appreciated," Walter called out, strapping on a pair of optical lab protection glasses.

"Is that supposed to mean something? My marriage?" asked Lincoln. "I understand the importance of confidentiality, especially when it comes to safety for the country and my loved ones."

"You already know we deal with the more unusual cases that the FBI comes across, but these come with an another level of danger. Its something to consider since you and your wife are considering having children." Lincoln sighed at Peter's statement and looked towards the door. The glance at the door lasted for a moment before returning to Peter's stare.

"When I entered the FBI I was aware of the various dangers I would have to face." Lincoln's face displayed a confidence that made Peter smile.

Astrid had already handed Walter a slice of coffee cake with a fork and a glass of milk. Walter immediately removed his latex gloves and directed all his attention to the pastry.

"Walter what do you have to say about Agent Lee joining the Fringe Division?" asked Peter.

"Will there be more cake?" asked Walter.

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
